Estados
by loveBillnTomkaulitz
Summary: hay veces que te sientes trite,con odio ,con esperanza,tenemos muchos estados  esta historia trata de eso de eso..


**La canción ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Esperanza**

Kenny y butters.

-butters! Hola! -ho...hola Kenny :) -hola butters...mmmm bueno esto pues quería decirte algo muy importante para mi...-decía Kenny agachando su cabeza-si tienes tiempo verdad? -cla...claro Kenny, puedes decirme lo que sea-decía butters frotándose los nudillos de nerviosismo -bueno pues quería decirte que...TE AMO! BUTTERS! -yo...yo..pues-butters no sabia que decir a la notica de Kenny lo había impactado mucho y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. -yo...lo entiendo si tu no sientes nada por mi butters lo entiendo muy bien...si no quieres salir con migo por la famosa cosa que soy aquí en south park tu me entiendes verdad?-Kenny se refiere a lo pobre que es- asi que lo siento si te quite tu tiempo.

Kenny se iba a ir pero butters lo detuvo agarrándolo del suéter.

-espera...yo. Yo también te amo Kenny...y mucho -lo dices en serio! -si! y no me importa tu famosa forma de ser yo te quiero tal y como eres Kenny- decía frotándose los nudillos- -enserio pero te prometo que cambiare por ti butters solo por ti cambiaria lo que sea. -pero no quiero que cambies para nada te amo tal y como eres y no quiero que cambies por mi -esta bien...

1 mes después

para: butters de: Kenny

esta carta te la escribo con todo mi cariño y amor butters...

**A veces queda un rayo de luz, a veces queda la esperanza, no sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas, se que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir, verte feliz es una razón mas para sonreír. La vida no siempre da de lo que recibe, mi corazón se siente libre cuando esta contigo y cuando escribe, me persigue una razón para seguir el camino y esa es porque tu corazón camina conmigo. Si tengo que esperar yo te espero quiero que tu y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo, quiero ir a un lugar donde nunca nadie ha pisado. Eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Brindo por este solo, contigo todo es perfecto, porque haces que desaparezcan todos mis defectos, nuca lo dudes me haces sentir como un niño cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño. **

P.D. te amo butters

butters estaba muy feliz por lo que había escrito Kenny en esa carta para el, entonces empezó a llorar.

-porque lloras? no te gusto lo que escribí para ti… lo siento es que a veces no soy muy creativo para escribir.

Butters se lanzó así Kenny abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-claro que me gusta, me encanta gracias Kenny -butters... –si Kenny -te amo con todo mi corazón -y yo a ti Kenny te amo y mucho nunca quiero que te alejes de mi -y nunca lo are y tu tampoco nunca me dejes -claro que nunca te dejaría -si porque tú eres mi razón para vivir, mi todo sin ti nos soy nada...te amo butters -y yo a ti Kenny-y le da un tierno beso-

Fin

**Tristeza**

Craig y tweek

**Hay cosas que se van pero cosas que vienen, cosas que encuentras y otras cosas que se pierden, recuerdos que deseas encerrar en el olvido, la tristeza que vive en tu interior nunca se ha ido y no paras de llorar todo es sufrimiento porque todo pasa siempre en el peor momento, tus lagrimas se quedan disecadas en un cuento de rosas de las que ya no queda nada. Y sientes como el corazón se rompe en trozos, la oscuridad te acompaña y es como sentirse solo, vacío por dentro y sin fuerzas pa sonreír. Estas triste pero intentas fingir que eres feliz, triste por un adiós, por un adiós que no quiere irse. Dentro de mí la tristeza no desea extinguirse, a veces queda la esperanza queda aquél quizás, te preguntas el porqué de lo que jamás comprenderás.**

Craig y tweek hacia un tiempo que salían juntos se asieron novios Cuando Craig le confeso sus sentimientos hacia tweek... Los dos eran muy felices juntos, siempre estaban juntos, nada los separaba eran el uno para el otro... Un día tweek enfermo...

-cof...cof... -tweek amor estas bien? -si claro solo es una pequeña gripe :) -está bien pero ya sabes que me preocupo por ti deberías irte a revisar -no hace falta solo me tomo mi jarabe y listo -ok está bien te amo tweek -y yo a ti Craig.

La enfermedad de tweek fue empeorando no solo era un pequeña gripe se fue dificultado, Craig estaba muy preocupado por tweek no sabía que le pasaba, porque tan de repente se enfermó. Craig estaba en el hospital alado de tweek,ya que estaba muy mal Craig no podía creer lo que le había dicho el doctor primero pensó que el doctor estaba loco porque como a un chico tan joven y guapo como tweek podía morir?

-no mi tweek no pude morir...o sí?...no en que estoy pensando tweek está bien solo se enfermó un poco eso es todo si es eso...

Pasaron los días y Craig estaba muy triste estaba devastado tweek había muerto por esa enfermedad que no supo ni que era... no lo podía creer su tweek había muerto por eso estúpida enfermedad.

pasaron los meses y Craig estaba muy triste por la pérdida de tweek todas las noches y a cada hora lloraba por él, todos querían alegrarlo pero nada funcionaba nada podía olvidar a su tweek nada...

-Craig ya no estés triste-Ruby trataba de alegrar a su hermano mayor- -es que no puedo Ruby -decía Craig llorando-no puedo olvidarlo yo...yo lo amo y lo amare por siempre no importa que el ya no este con migo lo amo con todo mi corazón -lose hermano pero solo te haces daño -no me importa! no me importa, mas daño es que no este aquí todo por esa estúpida enfermedad que no se ni que es! -a tweek no le hubiera gustado verte así de triste Craig.

Craig pensó un poco lo que le dijo su hermanita y tenía razón a tweek no le hubiera gustado verlo así.

-tienes razón Ruby a tweek no hubiera gustado verme así -si además el querría verte feliz es lo que a él le gustaba, verte feliz -si tienes razón...

Al día siguiente Craig fue al panteón, a la tumba de tweek a dejarle un ramo de flores.

-hola tweek...te extraño sabes? me da mucha tristeza que te ellas ido que me dejaras...pero sabes una cosa no he dejado de amarte, quererte y no he dejado todos los momentos que pasamos gustos...todos esos recuerdos nuestro primer beso ,nuestra primera cita…los tengo guardados en mi corazón y nunca los olvidare-:)-y espero que tú tampoco los olvides tweek-TT-TT-te amo...tweek...

Fin

**Odio**

Stan y Wendy

Stan y Wendy avían vuelto a estar juntos ya que Wendy pedido disculpas a Stan para que volvieran.

-Stan...lo siento te prometo que no volverá a pasar te amo si...volvemos? -claro que si Wendy como puedo estar enojado con tigo...yo también te Amo y demasiado sin tu no soy nada y lo sabes -si lose Stan-le da un beso-te prometo que nunca más te dejare -sí, ni yo tampoco.

Y así estuvieron juntos, 1, 2,3 meses pero Wendy rompió su promesa, ella ya no quería a Stan...como siempre se enamoraba de otro chico y rompía el corazón del pobre Stan.

-lo siento Stan...no eres tu soy yo...si lo entiendes verdad? -pero Wendy lo prometiste-:(- -que!Apoco creíste eso! jajajajaja Stan eres un idiota! -pero Wendy...yo te amo -lo siento Stanley solo eres un juguete para mí...espero lo entiendes Stan -si lo entiendo Wendy-TT-TT- -que bueno...adiós Stan.

Stan estaba muy triste porque Wendy lo avía dejado de nuevo pero lo que le dolía mas era la última cosa que le dijo Wendy...

-solo eres un juguete para mí... -solo soy un juguete-y empezó a llorar-solo eso soy un juguete para ella.. -Stan amigo no llores por esa puta buena para nada -es que no lo entiendes kyle...yo la amaba -lose, lose amigo pero el amor es así a veces viene y otras veces se va -si lose...pero me siento tan mal -sabes? una buena manera para desaojarte podría se escribiendo una carta -enserio?-limpiándose las lágrimas- -si-:)- -pero a quien se la escribo y de que trataría -mmm...podría ser para la puta de Wendy y trataría de tus sentimientos -si tienes razón.

Entonces Stan empezó a escribir esa carta dirigida para Wendy, la escribió con tanto odio como pudo su corazon...

**Estoy enamorado del odio, de la rabia puta, has cambiado demasiado , te escribo esta carta disfruta ,he llorado tanto por ti que incluso ya lo hago por costumbre. Veo tu nombre en mi mente escrito con sangre y no hay luz que me alumbre, del amor al odio hay un paso, te odio pero te quise. De mil veces que sufrí yo tu como mucho una sufriste, me la has jugado tantas veces que ya ni siento, ya no te deseo lo mejor tan solo quiero ver tu sufrimiento, quiero tenerte lejos pero a la vez cerca, cada vez que pienso que estuve contigo me doy vergüenza. Quiero verte muerta, estoy enfermando, la rabia alivia, el odio crece. Una persona como tú jamás me merecería, tus palabras eran vacías, te perdoné que me mintieras, si fuiste alguien es porque yo quise que lo fueras, me ibas a joder, y así es como me lo pagas tu. No era relación de amor, era relación de esclavitud.**

-wow!-*0*-Stan sí que te sentías muy mal.. -pues claro tonto...pero gracias a ti me siento mejor-:)- -que bueno amigo-:D- -gracias kyle te lo agradezco mucho-decía Stan abrazando a kyle-sin tu ayuda seguiría deprimido -de nada, para que son los amigos...

Fin

**Desesperación**

Damien y Pip

**Estoy enfermo me he vuelto loco por una obsesión, estoy nervioso y ya no me noto la presión, mi corazón no late, me abre vuelto insensible y esque la conciencia buena ahora para mi es inservible, se que se nota mi enfado, odio y rabia siento, por no hallar suerte en los dados, te maltrataría, te ataría con cuerdas de alambre, sangre en forma de gotas caerán sobre el parket, la maldición te sigue a cada hora, el miedo no se extingue gime finge grita, ahora es hora de que tu propia paranoia te coma, no juego a ser dios jugar es de niños, siempre se tiene miedo a lo desconocido, me gustan las marionetas, me gusta manipular, sé que me he vuelto loco por culpa del odio, consumido por fuera pero muerto por dentro, la rabia será mi dolor pero mi dolor será mi féretro, por mi obsesión tu vida ahora depende del médico.**

Su relacion empezó muy bien todo era cariño, ternura etc... Pip estaba muy feliz porque había encontrado al amor de su vida y Damien también pensaba lo mismo... a Pip no le importaba que Damien fuera el hijo de satán, el anti cristo, el príncipe de las tinieblas, no, a pip eso no le importaba. Los dos se amaban no importara que fusen distintos los de aman mucho...

-te amo pip -y yo a ti damien -verdad que nunca me dejaras por otro? y que siempre estarás con migo verdad? -claro damien, siempre estaré con tigo y nunca te dejaría por nadie y lo sabes, porque la pregunta amor? -no es solo que temo que me dejes por alguien más -nunca lo aria -está bien...te amo pip -y yo a ti damien :)

Damien siempre le preguntaba lo mismo a pip y pip siempre le respondía lo mismo. pero pasando el tiempo todo cambio...damien estaba loco, loco por pip tenía una obsesión por él, no se pudo controlar, era un amor obsesivo, llegaba a los extremos, damien se ponía muy celoso cuando alguien hablaba con pip no importaba si era chico o chica.

-DEJA DE ABLAR CON EL! -relájate hermano solo platicamos -si damien -TU LO DEFIENDES!TALVES ESTES ASLIENDO CON EL POR ESO LO DEFIENDES VERDAD? -no damien no es eso el solo... -SOLO NADA PIP ME ENGAÑAS ESTE VASTARDO! -cálmate amigo yo solo le pedía a pip... -CALLATE!NO QUIERO OIRTE!VAMONOS!

Damien agarro a pip del brazo con mucha fuerza que lo lastimaba.

-damien me lastimas, suéltame... -NO! tu eres mío, solo mío y de nadie mas...si solo mío, mío ,mío, mío...solo mío... -damien? Tengo miedo-dijo en susurro

Esa fue la primera vez que damien se había descontrolado, pero pasando el Tiempo fue casi seguido damien no soltaba a pip, para nada no dejaba que hablara con nadie, se fue descontrolando y mucho... a pip le daba miedo el comportamiento de damien porque nunca imagino que pasaría algo así...

-NO!NO ME ALEJEN DE EL!YO LO AMO!NOOOOO!PIP!NO HAGAN ESTO,NO ME ALEJEN DE EL!-gritaba y hacia resistencia damien para que no lo alejaran de pip porque se lo llevaban a un psicólogo para calmar su obsesión hacia pip... -yo también te amo damien pero es por tu bien-decía pip llorando.

Fin

**Espero que les allá gustado xD **

**Son un poco cortitos pero ahí está mi primer fick**

**Con algunos personajes de south park..**

**la canción es de porta se llama estados...**

**By: Lucy **


End file.
